tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/Survivor: Wawanakwa
Written by me and Cabbage episode 1 Don: We are in Camp Wawanawka, place of marshmallow eating bears, weird moons, and rocket trees, here on this old island Chris used to host Total Drama, but since he is a flop, I am now here, with this said, we will now meet 18 contestants divided by ethnicities, who will compete for Canadian money, which is ironic. I am your host, Don, and its time to start Survivor: Wawanakwa! 39 days, 18 people , 1 survivor! I stole that line! *Screen of the Island* Don:We needed a theme for the season, so we thought why not spreate them by race. 6 blacks vs 6 whites vs 6 hispanics for a battle for one million dollars. *Close ups of the three tribes* Don:On Muskoka, the white people tribe has a model,basketball star and an math treacher. *Jefra's Confessional: I am a winner of multiple beauty pageants, and I may be the first to say, this is like a beauty pageant. I wanna show everyone that I am more than the cute Southern girl, I wanna show that I'm ready for a game like this. *Willis's Confessional:Im a good old country boy from the south. I take care of my family, has a gun, and Can't dance. So you can stay that I embody the white sprit of america. *Zoey 2's Confessional:I live in the shadow of Zoey, but trust me. I am nothing like her! Nothing at all. I came here to win, I'm not letting anything in my way to that million dollars, I can be cutthroat, I can be a backstabber, I can be deceptive, but I know one thing, I am NOT a loser, mark my words. Don:On Yokun the black people tribe we have a crack dealer, a gangster and an KFC empolly. Tasha: *conf.* From where I came, people tell me to come here, and play fierce, probably even winning, anything can happen here. I came to play as hard as I can, to make proud whoever believes in me, this will be a long run, but i'm taking the risk to come here and play. *Daveyolo's Confessional:eyo bitches, I can hook you up with the best crack no joke. But if you mess with me ill stabe you. I can really use a million dallors to get out of chicago homie *Demika: I came here to show everyone that I am not just a ghetto girl that sits and watches soap operas, or just eating chocolates all day, hell no. My goal here is personal success, i'll show everyone I am made for this show. *Don:Finally the hispanic tribe Terranova, as a Church singer, an college stundent, and an chef Hayley: *conf.* Since highschool, people have called me such a beautiful girl, and of course, I have taken advantage of that, the game will work the same, I just need to be pretty and I will get what I want, ovbiously, I'll be gaining the guys' aprooval, and ill win with a smile in my face Andres's Conf:I cook mexican food for a living I love that I am on the mexican tribe. I wanna make my people proud. Troy's Conf:Nobody is better then me, I will win this game. There is no question about it. You will see me at the end with my million dollar check and go down as the best player to ever play this game. Count on it. Don: Welcome to Survivor: Wawanawka. (People are starting to clap and cheer) Don: Let's start by seeing the first impressions...*pointing to Zokiesha*...girl with the flower, what's your name? Zokiesha: Your gurl Zokiesha. Don: Ok, Zokiesha, based on first impressions, what can you say about your team? Zokiesha: Well, i can say me and the gurls are gonna have a good time, the guys will just be up in their drugs' smoke. Don: That's ovbious. Now to the Hispanics, girl in the middle. Hayley: I'm Hayley. Don: What would you make if I call you beaner? Hayley: I would just say that a racist, worthless human waste. Don: Well, I will stop racist jokes, well, for reals, any impressions? Hayley: Umm...I think we are...a normal team? It's too early to talk. Don: Finally with the American tribe, woman in the t-shirt. Candice: I'm Candice. Don: Candice, any words about your team? Candice: It's not to be rude, but the winner is between us six. Don: This seems like a disaster of season, but lets get on with it, now, you all will vote of you to be your team's captain. (Hispanics) Hayley: Ok, I think for the best the leader should be... Troy: *pushing her* Me! Don: Troy is leader of the Hispanic tribe. Hayley: *conf.* Seconds in, I can't stand this idiot Troy, but karma exists. (Smiling) (White tribe) Jefra: Ok, maybe we shoule make a fair vote, and decide based on our atributtes, so, I guess. Zoey 2: Shut up, irrelevant, I am the leader. Jefra: Ok, you can lead, i guess. *conf.* Great, I get the ass**le on my team. (Afro Tribe) (The three guys are smoking wwed) Demika: Guess us gurls are the votes that count. Tasha: Let me be leader, I can be a great asset. Zokiesha: Ok, but gurl, you fail, you flat ass goes home. Tasha: Homegirl, we wont fail, afterall, we are the ones not smoking weed. Don: And seems like Tasha is leading the AfroAmerican tribe. Tyrone: What the fuck? When we selected that bitch? Category:Blog posts